1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a thin film transistor, a display apparatus including a thin film transistor, a method of manufacturing a thin film transistor, and a method of manufacturing a display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A thin film transistor (TFT) includes a gate electrode, a source electrode, a drain electrode, and a semiconductor layer, e.g., a polysilicon layer. Some methods for making TFTs use expensive equipment which increases costs. Examples of this equipment include doping apparatuses for forming lightly doped drain (LDD) areas on the polysilicon layer. The LDD areas are formed, for example, to reduce contact resistance between source and drain regions and the polysilicon layer.